A watercraft, such as a boat, kayak, canoe and dinghy, is usually constructed as a single body which is heavy and long. That makes it impractical to transport the watercraft inside an automobile. That is also the reason why most kayaks or canoes are carried on top of an automobile to be transported. Likewise, it is usually inconvenient for an individual to move a long kayak or canoe over a certain distance.
The present invention provides a watercraft that is easier to transport.